Computer data stores hold and organize collections of data. Data stores include collections of schemas, tables, queries, reports, views, and other objects. The data in data stores are typically organized to model aspects of reality in a way that supports processing such as responding to queries requesting a change or report of the data. Some data stores are relational databases.
Query programming languages are programming languages that can be used to make queries in data stores and information systems. Structured Query Language, or SQL, is a special-purpose query programming language designed for managed data held in data stores such as relational databases.